Shattered Hearts
by babymei8
Summary: Harry&Hermione have a fight that could destroy any hope of them having a future together.3 years later they meet & feelings again arise.How will everyone react when they learn their bookworm has been hiding something from them all this time. HHr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song at the end of the prologue they belong to J.K. Rowling and Kelly Clarkson. Although in my story Kelly Clarkson doesn't exsist.

Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction so please be gentle with me and don't flame me. Luv ya all! ; )

Prologue:

Hermione's POV

I had all of my things packed- my clothes, books, ingredients for potions, and other gifts that I had gotten over the years from my friends and family at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it. I was actually leaving Hogwarts, the place I had called home for the past almost five years. I mean, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I was hoping that it was later, but I guess you can't stop the inevitable. Especially when the inevitable happens to be my cousin Relena. I'll tell you about her later, but for now let's get back to the problem at hand- me leaving Hogwarts.

Alot of people had come to the gates with me to say their good-byes, which I felt very grateful for- considering that it was pouring down rain. Naturally, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hagrid, and all of the teachers, along with Dumbledore showed up. There were also a few others that I didn't expect to come. Like Proffesor Snape, Cho Chang, Pansy, Blaise, and even Draco Malfoy- though I noticed that he didn't have his lackys with him. I hugged them all- starting with Ron and ending with Draco. As I was hugging Draco he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you at Christmas. And don't worry about your friends. I'll keep them safe and in line." "Thanks, Drae." I whispered back. I turned and gave one last hug to Ron, Ginny, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Proffesor McGonagall, since she was my head of house and my favorite teacher. I thanked each of them in turn for everything and promised to write and to try and visit sometime. With all of my good-byes said, I hopped into the carriage and noticed that there was only one set of dry eyes among us. Mine.

As the carriage was pulling away I turned to take one last look at everything and everyone that I had held dear to me for almost five years. And there, in one of the windows of Gryffindor Tower sat the object of my affection, love, and most of all Hatred. Harry James Potter! The boy I had loved since the very first day that I met him on the Hogwarts Express. The same boy who had captured my heart and soul over the years that we spent together. The same boy who had now _shattered_ my heart and soul into a zillion and one pieces just a few hours ago. Now don't any of you start thinking that _He_ is the reason that I'm leaving Hogwarts. He's Not! He just happened to add fuel to the fire, or so they say.

I had gone up to his room, which he shared with the other boys, to tell him that I was leaving Hogwarts and wouldn't be completing my fifth year there. He got all pissed at me and started yelling obscene things about how I was the worst friend that he had ever had and that I should stop being so self-centered and should have respected his feelings more. So instead of running out of the room and crying my eyes out like a baby, which is what I wanted to do, I did the only other thing that I could think of doing in a time like this. I yelled right back at him and threw all of his words right back into his face. We continued like that- yelling, cursing, throwing objects, shouting jinxes- for well over an hour, battling it out until one of us gave in. And of course Ron had to add his share of our battle from what he heard downstairs in the Common Room. He had said that we sounded like an old married couple who were at war with each other over planning a vacation or something. I could have killed Ron for his little statement! He knows that I love Harry, although he thinks that it's just a schoolgirl crush. And I will not tell him anything different for fear that it will not be kept a secret and that the entire schoolwide population will know that I harbour much deeper than platonic feelings for Harry. I don't think I have to worry about that now though since most of the school probably already knows about the fight between me and Harry. Which means that tomarrow will be Harry Potter Field Day!- open to all girls at Hogwarts- single or not! I can't blame them though because who in their right mind would not want to be Mrs. Harry Potter.

Normal POV

Hermione thought about this for a while. About how she used to want to be Mrs. Harry Potter. Just like every other girl in Hogwarts. Only she didn't obsess over it like everyone else. Hermione thought about everything that had happened in the last four hours. She decided that the only way to clear her head was to write it all down in her journal. By this time it was almost morning, according to the way the sun was trying to peek out over the horizon. Hermione decided that she should take a nap before she got to the train station at King's Cross, just in case there was no one around to help her with her luggage at the unloading dock.

When she woke up she looked at the clock on her cell phone, which read 1:30 AM. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming about, but couldn't get the images back into her mind. But she did remember what she had felt like, though, during her dream so she decided to write it down as a poem in her journal- but in the back so that no one would find it if thay tried to read her journal.

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes


End file.
